


Fever

by BlueMonkey, ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkey/pseuds/BlueMonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili hasn't been himself since he ate some mysterious berries.  Hopefully Fili can help him with his problem.</p>
<p>Kili written by BlueMonkey<br/>Fili written by ThornyHedge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Darkness approached fast, this time of year. By now the days were growing shorter and the evenings came sooner—and with it the dark.

Kili liked the dark. He liked how he could warm himself by the camp fire and share stories with the others, or how—on the rare occasion that he felt like just enjoying the silence—he could sit there and look up at the night sky and see the silhouettes of bats and the swallows. A sea of stars would spread out above him, like a blanket woven of gems that he never got to truly appreciate in Ered Luin.

As was he seated now, thinking of heroic deeds and all the heroic adventures that must have taken place here, once. But tonight, Kili didn't feel particularly good. It must have been something he'd eaten.

“Brother?” Fili leaned over into Kili’s personal space, a look of concern marring his features. “You look a little pale. Troubled too. What ails you?” He put a warm hand on Kili’s thigh and his eyes searched his younger brother’s face in the firelight.

Kili smiled. "It's nothing, I'm sure," he said. "It'll be gone come morning." It didn't feel like that, but he could handle a small flu—he’d done so plenty of times before. It was nice to be in the comforting vicinity of his brother, who, with the comfort he exuded, could always make him feel better. The hand on his leg left a burning mark, the warmth of which flushed his cheeks.

It was dark, and he was glad nobody could see. "Uncle looks anxious lately, doesn't he?" he tried to make small talk.

“Uncle _always_ looks anxious,” Fili smiled. “I think he was born with that expression. He worries about us, of course. Mother will have his head if he allows harm to comes to us,” the blonde poked at the camp fire with a long stick. “And I, of course, always keep an eye on you, Kili,” he admitted.

The grin came easy on the brunet's face. "Sometimes I wonder what he'd look like when he's not busy worrying so much." He bumped his shoulder against Fili's, but the motion made him feel no better. Feeling slightly unraveling, he frowned and mumbled, "I think it's time for me to sleep." He never turned in for the night this early; Kili liked to stay up later than any of the others, because it made him feel mature. But he was feeling faintly dizzy and the weight against Fili quickly turned from light to fully supported against him.

“Kili!” Fili gasped, when he realized his brother’s body was listing heavily. “What’s going on with you?” He reached up to feel his brother’s forehead.

Entirely not by design, Kili leaned into the touch. The warmth under his skin was gradually increasing until he was sure that Fili could tell at once. It was just, well, it was nice to lean against him. It was soothing, and not in the way that was normal. "I'm sleepy," he white-lied. He wasn't sleepy at all. Somehow, something tingled in his limbs and refused to go away. For as long as it lasted, he was sure that sleep would elude him.

"Go on," he said, because he knew that look, "I'll be fine. Join the others. They look like they're having fun."

“Nothing’s more fun than spending time with my wee brother,” Fili said lightly, partly to hide his worry. He was concerned the day-to-day struggles of their journey were starting to take a toll on Kili. He put a warm arm around Kili’s waist and snuggled him close. “You should rest if you’re tired. Thorin will have us up at the break of dawn.”

The more contact Fili gave his brother, the more uncomfortable Kili got. Not wanting to upset his brother, because this was not standard procedure and the idea of Fili being _uncomfortable_ to him worried him more than he could show. So Kili pulled into a smile and nodded cheerfully. He felt deliriously light-headed when he stilled. It was time to quit stalling.

"Night, brother," he said sweetly and crawled under his blankets. All the while, he hoped Fili would not linger.

Kili felt scared. He'd never felt this hot before. He didn't want to come down with a fever. Even with a wizard in their company, it could only slow them down.

Fili decided to give his brother some space, but stayed seated in his vigil by the fire. He picked up a small chunk of wood and began carving what he thought might turn out to be a rabbit when it was done. Every few minutes he looked up to check on Kili.

Unfortunately, Kili was aware of that too. He turned his back towards him and looked at the empty bed roll before him. His lips were too sensitive, and his skin practically itched to be... well, what, really? He had never dealt with something like this. But what he did find out, under the cover of darkness and hidden away from Fili, was that whenever his hands would move over his skin, it felt good.

Incredibly good.

Kili pushed his head into the pillow to hide a whimper at the way he responded while his fingers idly twirled patterns against his stomach.

“All right, then,” Fili got into his bed roll and lay down facing Kili. “You can hide your discomfort from most of the company, but certainly not from me.” He lay a warm hand against Kili’s cheek. “Is something you ate giving you distress, _nadad_?”

Under his hand, Kili froze. The second their skin touched, all manner of things happened to him at the same time; and he needed to repress them all. "I don't know," he admitted truthfully, looking away, "I don't feel good." He quickly stopped when he realized his fingers were still tracing his skin under the bed roll, and then a new thought dawned on him.

"Please don't tell Gandalf! I'm sure it'll be fine in the morning!"

“Mahal, Kili!” Fili groaned, exasperated. “Out with it! What are your symptoms? Oin can’t treat you unless you tell me,” his hand moved to tilt Kili’s head to face him.

But Kili batted the hand away. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? One night, and he'd be fine. One night. Frustrated for no good reason, he said, "It's just a small fever. He doesn't need to treat me. I'm _fine_."

“Durin’s beard!” Fili grumped, rolling away and onto his back. “You can be such a dwarfling sometimes, brother.” He stared up into the canopy of trees.

Kili longed to tell him sorry for that. Guilt wove through the seams, already torn apart at this strange hotness. If he did that though, Fili wouldn't leave him alone, and he was sure that when it came to this one, he was in it on his own. "Good night," he said again, and turned from him again with the strange need still there. Kili closed his eyes. Sleep might be difficult, but he could try.

“If you still feel this way in the morning, I’m telling Uncle,” Fili rolled onto his stomach and pulled up his own covers. “I’m sorry, Kili,” Fili patted his shoulder warmly, then lay his head down to sleep.

It took his brother longer than that to sleep. When he did, it was restless and he kept tossing in his bed. The irregular ground beneath him dug into his frame and frequently he woke up, only to fall asleep again a few minutes later.

When Kili woke and stayed awake, it was still dark outside. Dwalin stood guard near the perimeter of the camp; aside from him, everyone else seemed asleep.

The heat still pooled in his stomach, and his lips were almost cracked. Nothing about that had dissipated. Instead, he only felt it stronger. Kili didn't want to have his condition examined by Oin, or anyone else. In front of him—he must have turned in his sleep—Fili lay. He always worried about him, always trying to protect him. But he couldn't protect him from this; not from the desperate feeling that burned inside him, and that only seemed to be bridled if he gave into it.

Fili rolled over in his sleep, covers slipping below his waist, exposing several inches of flesh above his waistband. He let out a soft sigh and murmured what sounded like his brother’s name.

Kili stilled. His eyes were wide open, his heartbeat hammering in his throat. As soon as his senses returned to him, he realized how exactly he had maneuvered himself—an arm wrapped around his pathetic excuse of a pillow, his chest against the mat under him, and his hand rubbing insistently against a too painfully swollen cock.

He couldn't be seen like this.

Years upon years of being keenly attuned to Kili’s distress had Fili blearily opening his eyes. In the glow of the dying embers, he could see his brother pleasuring himself. It wasn’t the first time he’d caught Kili in the act. He was, after all, a healthy young male dwarf. But it was the urgency of the act that caught Fili’s attention. 

“B-brother,” he began, hoping none of the others would be awakened by their discourse, “maybe you should take that into the woods.”

Kili inwardly cursed himself. Of all the times, this had to be it. "Fili," he whispered. It came out too blurred by lust, and he winced. "How long...?"

“Only a short while, _nadadel,_ ” Fili told him, eyes locked with his brother’s. “You woke me. But … this isn’t like you… out in the open like this…”

"I feel so hot," Kili shook his head, "I can't sleep. Every time I wake up, it's like this. Please, turn the other way. I don't think I can even stand up, but if I don't deal with this..." He shamefully looked away. They were brothers, and brothers were supposed to have no secrets. Nevertheless he didn't want Fili to see him so weak.

“Then let me shield you from their eyes, at the very least,” Fili moved closer to his brother and wrapped his arm around his back. No one would think twice about the siblings embracing as they slept. “I-I won’t watch,” Fili assured him, closing his eyes and laying his forehead against Kili’s overly-warm one.

"B-but..." Kili didn't want him this protective. He wanted him to turn away and give him the privacy he needed. That was not going to be the case, it appeared. Mahal knew he tried. In the distance, he thought he heard an owl hoot. Kili screwed his eyes shut.

He hated how the urge ripped through him to kiss his brother. For a moment he had thought he could do it. Now he shook his head. "Don't, brother. Please, I don't know what I'm capable of right now."

Fili was torn. A part of him felt responsible for preserving his brother’s character in the face of the company. The other part wanted to give him the privacy he requested. “D-do you want to go to the woods?” he asked softly.

"Anything," Kili pleaded. He couldn't sleep, and he felt so tired.

“Come with me, _nadad_ ,” Fili said gently, picking up his blanket under one arm and helping Kili to his feet with the other. He was terribly worried about his brother, and hoped it didn’t show in his voice. “This way,” he led Kili through the sleeping bodies and past Dwalin. “He needs to water a tree,” Fili smiled at the grizzled warrior. “Scared to go alone,” he explained.

Dwalin merely grunted and puffed on his pipe.

Fili took his brother to a clearing about 50 yards from the camp. “Here,” he told him, spreading out the blanket. “Rest here, Kili, and… do what you need to do,” Fili said, feeling helpless in the face of Kili’s unusual dilemma.

Kili looked up at him with big, helpless eyes. It was a clearing. It was open, and for the world to see. And how awkward it would be, in the middle of that open space, on a blanket. Regardless of whether Fili watched or not, Kili wanted a small space, large enough for just himself and covering up most of him, while he brought himself off. "Will you return to camp?" he asked.

Maybe, if Fili did, he could find himself that solitary spot and fix it all.

“I’m having reservations about leaving you alone,” Fili told him, unable to completely describe the protectiveness surging through him. “But yes, I’ll go, if that’s what you want.” 

His question was answered with a guilty nod. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done," he promised. All the while, his hands itched to touch skin and once or twice, he couldn't repress the motion. His back fell back against the bark of a beech tree, and he slid down until his legs were crooked and it took all of his self-control not to do this in front of him. Kili no longer cared. He threw his brother one last, pleading look, then succumbed.

Fili left the clearing, but didn’t go the whole way back to camp. He stayed within hearing distance of his brother. Warning bells were ringing in his head that something was wrong.

Unfortunately, Kili was unaware of his proximity. The moment Fili left his sight, a heavy sigh escaped him. The weight of the world felt lifted from his shoulders, even if it crashed back into him soon enough when his current state demanded attention. Seated against the tall tree, he finally unlaced his breeches and allowed himself to palm himself skin to skin. With short, but audible gasps that increased in volume until they got so loud he had to muffle them against the back of his hands, his head tipped back and his hand worked fast.

He was not quiet enough.

Normally, when Kili brought himself off, Fili would simply fall back to sleep or pretend not to hear. But this was different. Fili wasn’t sure why or how, but he felt the need to be near his younger sibling. Another, darker part of him had the urge to watch, and he crept back toward the clearing, watching Kili from behind some brush as he palmed his own erection, encouraged by Kili’s hoarse, passionate cries, through his trousers.

Kili felt flushed. His lips begged for contact and his hand tried to ease away the strong sensations. But his lips only had his hand and no matter what he did, no matter how fast or slow he'd fist himself, he craved more. With canted hips, he rutted against his hand and against the ground, his cock hard and leaking and so, so ready for it. He nearly cried in frustration when despite all his efforts, it wouldn't hit him.

Fili, meanwhile, was in a state. Watching his brother writhing, practically in heat, was having a strange effect on him. Feelings he repeatedly kept trying to repress were surfacing and it frightened him. But, the scared look in his brother’s eyes was what drew him back to Kili’s side.

“I didn’t leave you, _kha’i_ ,” he told Kili. “I couldn’t bear to when you were so distressed. W-will you let me help?” he knelt and put a warm hand on Kili’s chest, eyes avoiding looking down.

By now, Kili was ready to try anything. There were things that were best kept from coming in between brothers, and he tried always to pay attention to that. But right now, his frustration was bordering on painful and, at his wits' end, he bit his lip and nodded.

He turned his head away and offered access.

All the while, he tried not to think about how Fili had seen everything, nor what he was offering now. Whatever had happened to him felt like a curse.

Fili tried to bring some levity to the situation, as he sat down on the blanket next to his brother. “I do have some experience in this area,” he smiled. “A few more years than you, in fact. There might be a trick or two I could show you,” he put his hand on Kili’s exposed thigh before moving it to cup his rock-hard erection. When Kili hissed, Fili lay a soft kiss to his forehead. “Close your eyes. Let me try,” he slowly worked Kili’s erection with one hand, the other hand wrapped firmly around Kili’s waist. “If I hurt you, stop me,” he whispered in Kili’s ear.

"You've a few years on me about dealing with this?" The edge was chipped off Kili's words by the moan that followed. Within reason, he would have thought that was entirely wrong. Fili had no inkling about the things Kili physically liked and which things he did not. If he was within reason, he would have pushed him away and felt offended.

Instead he nodded, his eyes falling shut as his head leaned against Fili, and his hair tangled in the golden mane. "Please."

“Well,” Fili went on, soothingly as he worked his brother’s cock, “we all have little proclivities that set us apart. Some of us like to be nibbled on, or get excited when certain parts of us are touched.” He hoped Kili couldn’t feel him blush. “I, personally, like having my hair played with.” He was about to step over a threshold from which there was no turning back. He whispered, mouth against the shell of Kili’s ear. “Sometimes, when you braid my hair, it stirs something in me. Actually, it always does. I suppose that’s why I keep asking you to do it.” He drew closer to his brother on the blanket so that their thighs were flush. “Tell me, _kha’i,_ what do you like?”

The words involuntarily gushed over Kili, whose addled mind took a few reruns to process all of it. When he did, he pulled back and looked up at him with big eyes. He wasn't so far gone that he didn't understand what his brother was saying. "I thought this was about, well..." he awkwardly looked down, and back up again. It wasn't; not anymore.

It was too sudden for him. He felt suddenly lost.

“What I meant to say was… sometimes it helps when I think of something,” Fili attempted to dig himself out of the hole of embarrassing confessions he’d just dug. “A pretty lass… or something else you desire,” Fili picked up the pace, stripping his brother’s cock faster. Impulsively, he began kissing the side of Kili’s neck, just under his ear. The smell of his brother’s arousal was intoxicating and Fili couldn’t help being drawn in. 

"Something I desire," the younger repeated, right before he felt lips against his neck and he just stopped caring. Kili had long wanted Fili that way. He simply expected it to be one of those things to always keep to himself, never act on, because surely his brother did not look at him that way. So locked had he kept that thought in his heart that when the door of the cage swung open, it was afraid to take wing. 

He didn't know whether he’d crossed an invisible bridge, but for tonight, it felt like he could. Under that pretense –something he desired—his arousal jammed up in his chest and rushed down, and the hand that was interlaced through hair pulled into a fist and yanked down.

Kili didn't bother waiting for an answer as his neck fell back.

Fili gasped at Kili’s sudden tug on his hair, but also at what his body language was implying. But he had to be sure. “ _Kha’i,_ do you understand what you are asking? I’d be doing more than just helping you. I’d be… helping myself _to_ you.”

But already his other hand was moving to cup the back of Kili’s neck.

_A pretty lass or something else_. Kili went over those words again and again. He was fine with Fili thinking about pretty lasses or something else, but the things he spoke grew ever more and more suggestive. Kili didn't care now; he was nonetheless ill-equipped to have to pick up the pieces of something ruined in the morning.

He felt like he was drunk. Everything in him screamed for more, and he shifted in discomfort. His eyes rolled up before his eyes closed, like the world was slowing down around him. "Do it, _nadad_ ," he pleaded, "I can't... it hurts. But don't pretend it's me if it's not." They weren't bitter words. He wanted his brother too much for that.

Worried about the answer, he wound a strand of golden hair around his finger.

“Darling _kha’i,_ ” Fili brought both his hands to Kili’s face to make sure his brother was paying attention. “I wouldn’t have to pretend—or think of anything or anyone else,” he assured him. He ran those hands down Kili’s chest, coming to rest at the tops of his britches, then slowly pulled them the rest of the way off, taking his brother’s boots along for the ride. 

He gently eased Kili onto his back on the blanket and positioned himself between his brother’s open, trembling thighs. His eyes met Kili’s once more, and he lowered his mouth over Kili’s erection, other hand slowly rolling the heft of his balls to and fro.

The confession only made Kili's predicament worse. He lay amazed at the idea of his brother wanting him. _Him._ For a fever, it proved to be a good one. Legs wrapped around Fili's waist on their own accord and then the hot wetness of a mouth descended on him, and he couldn't hold himself back. Kili's yelp was quickly stifled behind his hand.

It was also the fever that made him rash. Kili's arms laid above his head, completely baring himself, and his pupils were shot. His body responded to the overwhelmingly good sensation of Fili's mouth by bucking up and practically crawling up against the ground. Where there was usually restriction, it was like Kili wanted to be seen. He wanted to be had, and worshipped, and surrender to this completely.

"I can't think of anyone else either, brother," his confession spoke silently and of promise. "Touch me."

But Fili was well beyond simply touching now. He worshipped his brother’s cock and balls with his hot, attentive mouth, hair cascading over Kili’s mid-section. He kept hoping Kili might come in his mouth, but his brother’s stubborn body refused to succumb to his manipulations for some reason.

“What is holding you back, Kili?” he gasped, blue eyes searching his brother’s face. “Do you need… more?”

"So much more," Kili gasped, although he didn't know whether that was his mind speaking, or his body in its current predicament. He thought that if Fili continued with what he was doing, he would no doubt find his completion and be rid of the complication. The way his mouth felt on him could not be prepared to the meager pressure of his own hand. But if he knew one thing with certainty, it was that if the possibility was open to him, he had to seize it.

He wanted all of it.

So he perched himself up on his elbows, looked down at where his brother's mouth lay, and took one of Fili’s hands in his own. Chewing on the inside of his lip, he pushed it lower until it pressed against his entrance. A blush crept onto his cheeks. "It feels so hot here, Fili."

Fili’s eyes widened, the pupils nearly encompassing the blue. “Brother, I—I’m not sure that’s something I should do to you—with you,” he stammered. But his fingers were betraying him by slowly circling the rosebud of muscle. _Gods!_ he thought to himself. _There is no turning back after this._

Fili reached up to his brother’s flushed, turgid cock and gathered the pre-come he found there, then spat into his hand to add more lubrication to the mixture. He was so terrified of hurting Kili. Slowly, so slowly, while suckling the head of his brother’s organ to distract him, he slid a finger into the orifice.

Kili didn't care. His life right now revolved around a want, a desire so whole that if he did not escape it, if he could not satisfy it, it would be his undoing. "Don't you want me?" he asked coyly. His thoughts were no longer straight, because he wouldn't ever use Fili's words against him in such a way. Consumed, he spread his legs wider and pressed back against the finger.

"Please," Kili begged. Whatever someone had given him, it was powerful.

“I don’t know what’s come over you, _nadadel,_ ” Fili told him, unsure as to whether he was more frightened or aroused. “But I like you in this state very much. And as for wanting you, yes, I ache for you,” he confessed, adding another finger and crooking the digits, seeking out Kili’s sweet spot.

Kili's head tossed. One hand idly reached down to wrap around his own cock. He didn't know what was coming over him, either. The morning was going to be awkward indeed. "Then have me, and over, and over, until this insatiable feeling goes away and then have me again and make me yours," he said, "But _have_ me."

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” Fili confessed. “I-I haven’t done this before. I’d die if I hurt you, Kili.”

"But you... you said you've years of experience over me."

“Years of bringing myself off,” Fili confessed. “But when it comes to lovemaking, I’ve—well, I just haven’t…” he stammered. “I was waiting for…for _you_ ,” he finally blurted out. “I wanted you, Kili. But I needed to know you wanted me too. I could never have taken advantage of you,” he said sadly, but didn’t stop massaging Kili’s prostate. “I have a rough idea how to do it, of course,” he rectified.

Kili stared. "You haven't..." He blinked, and shook his head. It was beautiful. In fact, it was far too beautiful for how soiled and wanton he felt right now. A hand pressed against his mouth. "I-", he stammered, "We shouldn't do this now. Please don't think it's because I don't want you, because you have no idea how badly I do. But I'm not..." he sighed, and a moan pulled from his lips when his movement caused more friction between them, "... I'm not me right now."

“I’d be disappointed if that were true,” Fili’s eyes grew sad. “Because you just told me that you want me.” The blond suddenly had a realization. “Brother, did you _take_ something? Some sort of root or powder, to make you feel this way?”

"I might have," Kili racked his brains. He nodded then, certain, but his eyes grew said almost immediately after and fingertips reached for Fili's face, brushed against his lips. "But I do want you. I've tried long and hard not to want you, but I do. I don't want you to regret this."

“The only thing I would regret is doing this against your will, _kha’i,_ ” Fili assured him. “I must confess, I’m hard as iron right now,” he told his brother, slipping another finger inside the brunet.

Kili's head fell back. "Please d-" _Please, don't. But do._ By the gods, if Fili did, if Fili did have him, how wonderful would that be? "You know about what made me so?" he gasped, pushing back against the fingers that filled him over and over again, "Tell me I will remember."

“I know nothing right now except the feeling in my heart… and in my aching cock,” Fili breathed, climbing up his brother’s body to kiss him deeply on the mouth. “I’ll remember enough for us both,” he told him, pulling away for air.

It was their first kiss. Clouded over by the lust in his body, it was still able to calm Kili for a moment and he smiled. Here they were, in a small clearing away from camp, altogether gone too long to be simply relieving themselves. "Let me feel it too," he whispered assent at last, "you in me. Fill me, Fili."

Fili needed no further invitation. He got to his knees and unlaced his britches, shoving them down hastily. “Kili,” he looked down at his debauched brother, illuminated in the moonlight, unconsciously licking his lips at the sight of his weeping cock. “Yes,” he smiled, “Yes.” After one more breath-stealing kiss, he returned to fingering the brunet, fervently hoping it would be adequate preparation. Then, he spat again into his hand, coating his length. He leaned over his trembling sibling and fumbled a bit in the dark, lining himself up with Kili’s slick opening. “There is no turning back, _kha’i,_ ” he told him, shoving past the first resistant ring of muscle.

"I don't want you to turn back," Kili shook his head. If Fili didn't have him now, he was capable of forcing his brother down and taking what he needed for himself. His arms looped around Fili's neck and he drew in for a kiss to drown out the hoarse cry when his entrance was breached. Despite the way he moved up against the older, this wasn't exactly his area of expertise either. A few drunken trysts that he'd forgotten about in the morning; that's all that could have prepared Kili for what was to come.

"Oh Fili," he bit at his lip, "I didn't think we'd ever..." His skin burned and he winced, but still he pulled him closer in.

Fili took this as encouragement to keep penetrating, and did so, carefully gauging his brother’s expression for signs of pain or doubt. Neither surfaced, and the blond found himself bottoming out in no time. 

“Going to fuck you, âzyungâl,” he gasped in Kili’s ear. “As I’ve dreamed of doing for so, so long,” he finished, beginning a slow rhythm that found Kili’s pleasure center on every third pass or so.

Under him, Kili braced himself against the tree. Bark cracked under his fingers. If he didn't, every other shove would send him up against it. "So hot, brother," Kili gasped, "You're so big!" The wet friction inside of him was driving him crazy. Before long, his corrupted moans filled the air and he just couldn't care.

Kili pulled one of Fili's hands to his lips. He lapped at a finger leisurely, then took it into his mouth. As soon as it was coated properly in saliva, he looked up through hooded eyes and licked his lips, "This one too."

“Oh, Mahal, Kili…” Fili’s hips juddered. “You just keep sucking that finger,” his face grew suddenly predatory as he reached down to begin stripping Kili’s cock. “And this one,” he slipped a second between his brother’s lips, loving the way they stretched to accommodate. Then, while he had Kili distracted, he slipped one of the wet fingers in alongside his cock. He was so close to coming himself he wasn’t sure he could hold off much longer.

"Ah!" Kili's eyes shot wide open, before they screwed shut and his back bent in a way that was nearly impossible. "Again, do that again!" The warmth in his loins was growing exponentially, no matter what they did to chase it away. It was nearing impossible to take more than Fili's cock and his fingers.

A fire burned hot in his chest, and then he fell. Kili came in hard shudders and louder whimpers. "So good," he chanted, "Fili. Fili!"

Fili followed him over the edge, filling Kili’s tight channel with his release, covering his brother’s face and neck with kisses and murmuring proclamations of his love.

“We can’t sleep out here unprotected, _nadadel,_ ” the blond told his brother, after they’d caught their breath. “Dwalin will eventually send a search party after us.” 

"I don't care," Kili shook his head. He lay panting as his eyes drifted up, past Fili at the stars, and then he fell back down to earth and gently brushed his hands through his brother's hair. The need was finally gone. In its stead, sleep started kicking in.

"We just..." he started. He flushed, and tried to cover himself up when sense returned to him. It was odd, having wanted it so badly just a minute before. Now, Kili only craved him. "You said a root, right?" he wondered. "I don't think I had root, but I plucked berries today. Sweet to the taste, they were. Do you think...?"

Fili rolled his eyes. “Were they from the bush Gandalf told us _not_ to eat from?”

"I don't recall him pointing out a bush," Kili frowned.

“Sweet Kili,” Fili smiled, pulling up his pants. “I wonder what it was distracted you?”

Huh. Kili sat back on his haunches. He looked confused. "I don't know." Thinking back on it, it could have been that bush. Making a mental note to go back if he could and pick himself up a small supply, he turned up to look at Fili, and felt oddly bashful. "So what you said earlier," he started, "About you wanting me."

Fili leaned down and helped Kili to his feet, straightening his clothing so that Dwalin wouldn’t question them too harshly. He kissed Kili softly on the forehead and led him back to camp. “No, you’re not the _slightest_ bit distracted.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Nadad - brother  
> Nadadel - the best brother  
> Kha'i - wolf
> 
> Thanks for reading. English is a second language for one of us, although you'd never be able to guess which one. She's that good. ;)


End file.
